Hostage
by ThatCalexShipper
Summary: A hostage situation sheds some new light for Olivia on her relationship with a certain blonde detective...


**A/N: For rockonjenn on tumblr, I saw your posts about a situation like this and just had to write something...**

Olivia didn't know where everything had gone so wrong. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was a simple case for SVU, a father sexually abused his daughter, and they had tracked him to this abandoned warehouse. He wasn't supposed to be dangerous. Fucked up, yes, but not dangerous. Honestly, Olivia's mind wasn't fully processing what was happening.

Here she was, pointing her gun in the direction of her only female detective, her closest friend. Amanda was struggling, she could see that, the arm wrapped heavily around her waist pressing against her chest. Olivia saw the glint of the gun every time _he_ moved.

"Liv! Liv just take the shot! Forget about me!" Amanda's voice pierced her ears, tears stinging her eyes as she gaped at her friend.

"No! No, Amanda I can't!" Olivia, still holding the gun out at the perp, unable to get a clear shot, yelled back at the blonde.

"Take care of Jesse, Liv. Liv, this is the job. You have to take the shot." Amanda's voice was hoarse, thick with emotion as she stared at the woman she knew she was in love with.

"Amanda..." Olivia whispered, her eyes fearful and her hands shaking. She felt a rush of emotions hit her all at once, letting out a strangled sob at the sheer love she felt for this woman. She realized how much Amanda meant to her, and how she couldn't live without her. Their lunch breaks together, the play dates with Jesse and Noah, the trips to the zoo, the park, the carousel, the quiet dinners they shared before putting their kids to bed, curling up on the couch to watch terrible comedies. Olivia felt the tears openly running down her cheeks now, as she whispered Amanda's name over and over, as if that would make this any better.

"Olivia...I lov-"

 **BANG!**

"NO! AMANDA!" Olivia's eyes widened, and she let out a blood curdling scream as she saw both the perp and Amanda collapse to the ground. She ran over as fast as she could, dropping her gun, and reaching Amanda's side, sinking to her knees next to the blonde woman.

"Amanda! Amanda! God, no, please, no!" Olivia shoved the perp's body away from her love, not even caring that he was dead, or registering it in her mind. All she thought about was Amanda, and as she checked her pulse, the fear rushed over her, gripping her chest, and squeezing her throat.

She let out a breath of relief when she found a pulse beating steadily, showing that Amanda was alive. Olivia quickly ripped off the bulletproof vest, lifting the unconscious woman into her arms. She checked all over for a bullet wound, and, when she found none, she figured Amanda has passed out due to adrenaline, or had somehow got knocked out during the fall.

"Liv?" Fin walked up behind her, Carisi not far behind, "Is she okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I think she just got knocked out." Olivia's heart was still pounding, even as the EMTs came to load Amanda onto the stretcher, "I'm gonna...just...meet us there?"

"Sure thing Liv." Fin patted her back, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Do you think she'll finally tell her?" Carisi quipped when they were in the car, Fin just chuckling in response.

The quiet of the hospital room allowed Olivia to do a lot of thinking, and she finally admitted to herself that she was, unequivocally, in love with Amanda Rollins. The smile that spread across her face was huge, as she reached out and took Amanda's hand, the blonde still unconscious, but at Olivia's touch, she started to stir.

"L-Liv?"

"Hi, sweetheart." Olivia smiled at the younger woman, her brown eyes meeting Amanda's blue ones.

"You're okay?" Amanda shifted slightly in her bed, gripping onto Olivia's hand.

"Yes, baby, I'm fine, are you?"

"Baby?" Amanda smirked, watching Olivia's face go red.

"I-I have to tell you something, Amanda." Olivia closed her eyes briefly, before taking a deep breath, "I'm in love with you."

"Really?!" Amanda's eyes widened, a smile breaking out on her face, and she squeezed Olivia's hand before responding, "I'm in love with you too. Have been since I met you."

"That long, huh?" Olivia laughed softly, "Guess we've been pretty stupid."

"Yeah, now come here." Amanda yanked Olivia towards her, pressing their lips together. Olivia melted into the kiss, her hands reaching up to cup Amanda's face. When they pulled apart, both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"How about I call Lucy and have her bring our kids here, and you keep resting until the doctor fills out the release forms? Then, we can go home and watch terrible tv like we always do." Olivia sat down in the chair again, leaning on her elbows as she talked to Amanda.

"That sounds perfect, Liv." Amanda kissed the back of Olivia's hand, her eyes already fluttering shut. Olivia lovingly dragged a finger down her cheek, a gesture she usually used on Noah.

A couple minutes later, Amanda was sleeping peacefully when Lucy came in, Noah holding Jesse's hand as she toddled alongside him.

"Mommy!" Noah exclaimed, running over to Olivia, leaving Jesse confused. Olivia laughed quietly, hugging Noah, before reaching out and pulling Jesse into her arms.

"Hi Noah, sweet boy! And hello Jesse! I've missed you!" Olivia was now settled back in her chair, Noah pulling a second one over, and Jesse curling up in her lap. Olivia looked over and thanked Lucy, who smiled knowingly and left.

"Liv?" Amanda opened her eyes, before smiling wide at the sight of her daughter and the boy she considered a son curled up by her bedside, "Jesse, baby! Noah! Hello!"

"Hi, Manda!" Noah happily responded, before turning back to the book he was reading.

"Mama!" Jesse reached out towards Amanda, the blonde in turn reaching out for her daughter, smiling at Olivia as she passed the child to her. Jesse curled up next to her mom, as Noah and Olivia read to each other.

"Hi, I'm Julie." The shift-change nurse came into the room, assessing the visitors. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Olivia, I'm her partner. These are our kids, Jesse and Noah." Olivia pointed to the respective kids, knowing fully well what that would sound like to the nurse. Amanda too, gave Olivia a knowing smirk, before nodding in agreement.

"Ah, well Ms. Rollins, everything seems to be in order, so if you're feeling well, you're free to go!" The nurse smiled at the family.

"Okay great! C'mon my loves, let's go home." Amanda stood up, Jesse in her arms, and she linked her arm with Olivia, who pressed a quick kiss to her lips as they walked out, Noah by their side.


End file.
